trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
SS Bendross III
Bendross can also refer to the Planet Bendross Group Name: The Bendross III colonization Mission Created by: Gene Ambacher and Jay P Hailey Appearance: Gene's 1990s Bendross RPG, Jay's Bendross Stories effectively, Cyberpunk meets Colony Alpha. Number of Members: 15,000 colonists and crew on the Bendross III as well as support crew Nature of Members: Colonists and starship crew chosen to be the best of the best of the 2060s Organization: Corporate and paramilitary. Game Role: To take the PCs to the Bendross system and strand them there. World Role: To take the colonists to the Bendross system and strand them there, facilitating the colonization of the system. Relative Influence: On Earth, little. Another corporate boondoggle. In the Bendross system - extreme - the second coming of civilization. Public or Secret? Public Publicly Stated Goal: To create a prosperous and profitable colony in the Bendross system. Relative Wealth: Compared to other colonization missions, above average - Arthur Bendross was shooting the works. Group advantages: The best equipment money could buy and the best people who could be filtered through the selection system. By the Bendross III mission the pool was thinning. Special Abilities: They have no idea what is and isn't possible and so are liable to improvise truly unusual solutions to problems. Group disadvantages: Crossing unknown space to an unknown location and they don't even clearly know just how much they don't know. Special disadvantages: They are in a slow, under armed (For then) behemoth of a ship Those who favor them: They themselves, allied Lemurites Those opposed to them: Monsters, Predators, Environmentalists. ( have to question predators, they might be very in favor of possible dinner.) Area of Operation: Bendross Alpha, the Bendross system. Headquarters Location: Landing/Bendross/Olson "City" Public Face: Intrepid colonizers and explorers of a strange new world. Notable Members: Arthur Bendross - megalomaniac billionaire financialist who funded the colonization as a monument to himself. *'Alicia Bendross' - Niece of Arthur Bendross and defacto ruler of the Colony *'Brennan Antony' - Vice President of Colonial Operations. *'Captain Donovan Olson' - An old and experienced astronaut. His experience helps get the ship to Bendross *'Martin Kerenski'' - Senior Security Associate, Excursion Team Two and Tenth Shift. *'Michelle Gibbons' - 10th Shift and Excursion 2 Chief Science officer, ecologist and bio-sciences, *'Stephanie Jon Dou' -10th shift and Excursion 2 Chief Medical Officer *'Linda Vasquez' - Bendross I Security. *'Hamilton Ashby' - 10th Shift Excursion 2 Chief Pilot and Computer programmer. *'Rudy Greenvele' - 10th Shift and Excursion 2 crewman *'Tristan Mancuso' - Senior Engineer History of the Organization: 2072 - The Bendross III Launches 2082 - Tenth Shift on Bendross III 2092 - Bendross III arrives in the Bendross System 2097 - Bendross colony established and growing successfully Fate of the Organization: The Colony on Bendross Alpha was successfully established and has grown to become a modern, inhabited planet in the 2370s. Ship Name: Bendross III Brief description of ship: A spine with cylindrical modules attached - and a warp drive section tacked on the back. Fleet role: Colonizer Age: 10 years old when launched Built: 2062 Length: 317 meters Distinguishing Marks (Odd paint job, repair scars etc.) The Bendross III was a heavily altered normal space tug. It also had the Bendross Corporate Logo painted all over it. This normal Space tug then had a warp drive stage built onto the back. Equipment Quirks and Problems: The Bendross III was a one of Five conversion. She was a technological pathfinder and had teething problems Equipment Advantages: When completed the Bendross III had the most advanced Impulse Drives and Warp Drives of her day, and could outrun most of the ships in the Earth system. Shuttles, number, any odd ones?: The Bendross III had large numbers of cargo shuttles, landing tugs and excursion crafts. Primary Power: The Bendross III used a first generation revised matter/anti-matter reactor, with a DiHydrogen warp core. It successfully operated for 20 straight years and then was abandoned, a feat that makes modern warp drive engineers blanch. Secondary Power: The Bendross III used a robust array of fusion reactors for all operating power. Primary Weapons: The Bendross III mounted a powerful Laser cannon on the nose to clear obstacles in her path. Secondary Weapons: The Bendross III mounted two missile launchers with a small variety of conventional and nuclear missiles Service History: The Bendross III was one of a number of sub light freighters designed to support colonization and exploitation of the Solar system. The economic ruin of the third world war destroyed the finances and will to pursue such activities. This lead to the giant normal space freighters being docked, sold very cheaply and exploited poorly for the ongoing war on Earth. When news of the invention of Warp Drive and first contact broke, there was no real plan or organized concept of how to use this new technology and new ideas. There was a general feeling that Earth was on the verge of destruction. This lead to a sort of frantic land rush feeling. The Ship known as Bendross III was sold twice to speculators seeking to exploit the land rush away from Earth. Then the ship along with five other of similar constriction was bought by the Bendross Corporation. Four of them were fitted out as colonizers. The fifth was lost in the AI War Bombed to deny it to any foe. After a twenty year voyage through interstellar space the Bendross III was stranded in the Bendross System. The ship served for 30 more years as a mining ship, explorer and space based manufacturing center before being retired due to metal fatigue of her skeletal structure. The Bendross III Joined the Bendross I as part of the Bendross Colony's space station and exists today as a museum in the Bendross System. The Bendross III was the most successful of the various Bendross efforts. The Bendross ships were about par for First Diaspora efforts, fifty percent. *Bendross I -- Made the trip and sabotaged at the destination *Bendross II -- Destroyed leaving Earth by Neo-Luddites. *'Bendross III' -- Successful mission, completed Bendross I as well. *Bendross IV -- Lost in a swirly thing, ended up at Oz 300 years later. *Bendross V -- Never launched, destroyed in the AI War. Crew: 10,000 Mostly in cryogenic hibernation. 12 - 24 people awake on watch. On a scale of 1 - 1000 where 1000 is The Enterprise-D *Science capacity - 250 *Crew Comfort - 100 *Duration - 4000 *Medical facilities - 100 *Tactical maneuvering - 10 *Strategic Speed - 3 *Defense - 3 *Offense - 3 *Versatility - 50 *Internal Security - 10 Category:ST-OM Category:Bendross Category:Groups Category:Ships